Salju
by theblueajisai
Summary: Tidak, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kamu, lebih dari siapapun, pasti tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu untuk kebodohan yang aku perbuat. Menunggumu adalah kesalahanku. Mempercayaimu, adalah kesalahanku yang kedua. [Tsukishima x Yamaguchi]


_**Salju**_

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi

* * *

Salju. Malam itu salju turun, dan aku terlalu malas untuk bergerak menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Jam bergerak lambat, seperti tengah mendongeng, dan bisa kurasakan hal itu perlahan berhasil membuatku terkantuk. _Kamu akan datang sebentar lagi_ , dengan pikiran seperti itu, aku menyamankan posisi tidurku di sofa, menunggumu.

Nyatanya, kamu tidak kunjung datang.

Tidak, ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kamu, lebih dari siapapun, pasti tahu bahwa aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkanmu untuk kebodohan yang aku perbuat. Menunggumu adalah kesalahanku. Seharusnya saat itu aku sudah terlelap di kasur, menggunakan penutup telinga jika harus, karena saat itu, ketika akhirnya kamu menampakkan batang hidungmu di hadapanku, kamu tengah bercumbu dengan orang lain.

Baik kamu dan aku, sama-sama terkejut. Entah apa yang membuatmu terkejut, membawa seorang laki-laki yang tengah sibuk menggigiti lehermu ke apartemen yang kita berdua miliki—kupikir setidaknya kamu membawa laki-laki itu sudah dengan prediksi bahwa aku bisa saja ada di rumah, hampir tertidur di sofa, menunggumu.

Mempercayaimu adalah kesalahanku yang kedua.

Kamu memang tidak pernah berbicara banyak, bahkan setelah kita mulai menjalin hubungan yang melebihi garis persahabatan. Penjelasanmu pun begitu singkat, tapi setelah mengenalmu lebih dari 6 tahun, aku tahu bahwa kamu benar-benar merasa menyesal.

"Aku terbawa suasana, maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya begitu."

Aku mengangguk, senyum kecil secara otomatis muncul di wajahku, meski terasa hambar. Namun, sosokmu yang menunduk dan terlihat seperti tengah menanggung beban dunia itu, sangat… _sangat_ manis. Aku terkikik kecil, dan kamu tersentak, menatapku seperti aku sudah kehilangan akalku. Lalu aku, dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk tengkukku, mengeluarkan kata-kata yang sama seperti tahun-tahun lalu.

"Maaf, Tsukki. Lucu sekali melihatmu meminta maaf, kamu jarang sekali melakukan ini."

Untuk sesaat, kamu tidak berkomentar, dan aku kembali melanjutkan kegiatanku yang tertunda, menuangkan air panas ke gelas yang sudah terisi dengan kopi bubuk. Di luar dugaan, kamu memelukku, hal yang sudah jarang terjadi semenjak kamu sibuk dengan kegiatanmu yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui. "Ts-Tsukki?" aku menggenggam tanganmu yang melingkar di pinggangku, berusaha melihat wajahmu yang tersembunyi di balik bahuku.

Kamu mengatakan sesuatu. Aku mendengarnya. Tapi, aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi. "Apa…?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Oh, hari-hari yang kulalui setelah itu bahkan lebih indah dibanding mimpi-mimpi. Kamu tersenyum lebih banyak, dan kupikir aku tidak bisa lebih bahagia daripada ini. Salju tetap turun, membekukan bumi, tapi bulan bersinar dua kali lebih terang tiap malam, dan di bawah cahaya-cahaya bulan itu, aku jatuh cinta untuk ke-sekian kalinya.

"Tsukki, aku tidak ada kelas besok, mau pergi makan?" tawarku, pipi menempel pada perutmu yang dilapisi baju hijau bergambar _T-Rex_ yang biasa kau gunakan sejak SMA. Kurasa kamu bertambah tinggi, baju itu terlihat begitu pas di badanmu. Kamu, dengan wajah terkubur di buku geografimu, menjawab tanpa melihatku, " _Pass_ , aku harus pergi ke rumah Kuroo- _san_ hari ini untuk tugas kelompok dengan Bokuto- _san_ dan Akaashi- _san_."

Tubuhku menegang, Kuroo, nama itu sudah lama tidak terucap. Semacam ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah nama yang tabu untuk disebutkan. Bagaimanapun juga, itu adalah nama laki-laki yang pernah bercumbu denganmu. Kamu sepertinya menyadari hal ini, buku geografimu segera kamu taruh, dan barulah aku bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas, wajah yang sama takutnya denganku.

"Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku sudah berjanji, kan?" kamu menangkup wajahku, lagi-lagi gestur yang hampir tidak pernah kamu lakukan, membuat pipiku memanas seketika. Ah, melihat wajahmu yang begitu cemas, rasanya melunturkan segala rasa khawatirku.

Aku tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk tanganmu yang berada di pipiku, "Iya."

.

.

Salju, salju, salju. Aku muak.

Aku mencengkram mantelku, kuat sekali sampai ujung jariku terasa nyeri. Lalu aku berlari, entah karena apa, entah pada siapa—aku hanya ingin pergi, barang sejenak, barang sedetik, melupakan segalanya—jadi kumohon, _kumohon_ ,biarkan aku pergi.

Napasku tersengal-sengal, mungkin karena berlari, mungkin karena tangis, aku tidak tahu. Udaranya begitu dingin, aku seperti dicekik, tenggorokanku panas dan sakit, tapi aku belum mau berhenti. Aku harus pergi.

Kamu tidak tahu, aku harap kamu tidak tahu. Aku harap kamu tidak tahu bahwa aku memergokimu tengah dicumbui orang yang sama seperti saat itu. Aku ingin berpura-pura tidak melihatnya, aku ingin berbalik dan berpikir, _'ah, mungkin hanya seseorang yang mirip denganmu'_ , tapi kakiku membeku, memaksa mataku merekam semua kejadian, memaksa mataku memproduksi cairan bening, dan melemaskan saraf-sarafku—hingga akhirnya tanganku menjatuhkan buku itu, buku sialan itu, dan kamu _tahu_.

"Ma-maaf, maaf… _aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf_." Dan bahkan ketika aku mulai berlari, hanya kata itu yang dapat aku ucapkan. Maaf aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu, maaf aku bukan kekasih yang baik, _maaf aku tidak bisa memercayaimu lagi_.

Tanganku gemetar ketika memasukkan kunci apartemen ke lubang kunci, salju-salju yang jatuh mencair membasahi lantai.

" _Tenanglah, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, aku sudah berjanji, kan?"_

Apartemen kita tercium seperti dirimu. Aku merasa mual.

" _Aku terbawa suasana, maaf. Aku tidak seharusnya begitu."_

Kakiku perih, mungkin lecet. Aku merosot jatuh di balik pintu.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Aku terisak.

.

.

Malam itu kamu tidak pulang, dan aku tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau sedih. Terakhir kali aku menangis seperti itu, aku masih duduk di bangku SD, dan mati-matian berusaha menghapus bintik-bintik jelek yang menghiasi pipiku. Mataku bengkak, dan bibirku kering, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti orang putus cinta, dan itu menggelikan. Setelah mandi dan meminum sedikit air putih, aku duduk termenung di ruang makan.

Setelah ini, apa yang harus kulakukan?

 _Pergi_.

Ke mana?

 _Jauh._

Kapan?

 _Sekarang_.

Aku menatap pintu depan yang bergeming, sepertinya kamu tidak akan pulang dalam waktu dekat, dan kurasa aku memiliki cukup waktu untuk pergi. Jadi aku berdiri, memaksa kakiku yang—sudah kuduga—lecet untuk berjalan dan mengemasi barang-barangku. Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menggubris barang-barang kita yang berserakan, terutama foto itu, foto hari jadi kita yang pertama. Foto di mana kamu dengan pipimu yang memerah dan telinga _mickey mouse_ , dan aku dengan tawaku yang tidak dapat ditahan karena melihatmu, dengan bando telinga kelinci.

Salju turun dengan deras di luar, _Kamu tidak akan datang ke sini, kan? Kamu benci jika harus berurusan dengan salju_.

Dugaanku salah.

Kamu datang, dengan baju yang sama dengan kemarin, dan salju yang belum mencair di atas rambutmu. Aku tidak mempersilakanmu untuk masuk, dan kamu pun hanya bisa menatapku dengan bibir terkatup rapat. Baik kamu dan aku, menolak untuk berbicara lebih dahulu.

"Tadashi… kita harus bicara."

Aku berjengit, kamu memanggilku dengan nama depan, itu berarti kamu serius. Aku menggigit bibirku, baru mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan pintu sembari bergumam, "Aku harus mengganti bajuku." Kemudian berlalu menuju kamar. Kamu tidak mempertanyakanku, hanya menurut dan duduk di sofa dengan postur kaku.

Aku keluar kamar dengan celana _jeans_ hitam dan kemeja putih, masih dalam diam, aku duduk di sofa hadapanmu dan menunggu kamu berbicara. Kamu menarik napas dalam, mengembuskannya perlahan, sebelum berkata, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Tadashi."

Kamu terlihat sangat tidak berdaya, dengan rambut pirang yang berantakan dan kantung mata yang menebal, aku hanya diam menatapmu yang menunduk dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Masih terlalu awal untuk mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, namun masih terlalu sakit untuk mengatakan hal sebaliknya.

Aku berdiri, menghampirimu yang terlihat hancur dengan pecahan-pecahan dirimu di sekitar kakimu. Aku berlutut, menyejajarkan tinggiku denganmu yang tertunduk, perlahan, kulingkarkan tanganku di lehermu membawamu dalam dekapku. Kamu membalas, tanganmu mencengkram belakang kemejaku erat, tapi kita berdua tahu—hal itu tidak akan membuatku tinggal.

Kamu menatapku, aku menatapmu balik dengan senyum otomatisku. Kusibak rambut pirangmu yang menutupi sebagian dahimu, dan kuberikan kecupan di sana.

"Maaf, Tsukki." bisikku.

.

 _ **End.**_

4/11/2017

.

a/n: tidak membenci karakter manapun, hanya ingin menyalurkan rasa galau hehe :") pas banget lagi hujan


End file.
